


It's A Cat's Life

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a little run-in with a cat. Companion piece to It's A Dog's Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Cat's Life

Dean studied the cat warily as it sashayed towards him, fur on edge and purring like a well oiled machine.

When he had been in the creepy witches' club a week ago, he'd been strangely allergic to one of the witch's familiars,"Philippe LeChat".  
God what a trite, corny name for a familiar that actually became a cat in its animal form!

Thing is though, Dean mused to himself, backing away as the feline came ever closer, seemingly stalking him; he had never been  
allergic to cats in his life, and certainly not when he and his soulless little brother had gone hunting Veritas, whose luxury home was a veritable cat farm, so where had this…affliction come from?

 

He turned and quickened his step, trying to outdistance the cat but when he cast a furtive glance over his shoulder, he saw  
that the damn creature was still following him. What the Hell!

The Impala was parked just around the corner and he would be more than glad to jump into his Baby and give the cat the finger.  
The last thing he needed was to get back to the motel and have Sam fuss over him because of a full-on allergic attack!

However he could feel his heartbeat starting to race.

"This damn ridiculous," he mouthed to himself. "It's only a cat, man, not a freakin' tiger! Stop acting like an idiot, " he scolded  
but he was truly thankful as the car came into sight.

He had just gripped the handle when he felt something brushing against his leg. The damn thing was a record breaker. It would have won  
the gold medal in the Cat Olympics!  
He glanced down as it wound its way around and through his lower legs, purring ever louder.

 

Dean braced himself for a sneeze, sure sign that an allergy was going to kick in, but nothing came.

"Huh!"

He bent down and caressed the soft fur, still nothing! Emboldened, he picked the cat up; if he was going to sneeze, it was now or never  
but his nose didn't even send out the most miniscule twitch!

"Okaay! Now that's weird, " Dean murmured as he put the cat down and bundled himself into the car, thankful that nothing had happened.

 

 

"Hey," Sam greeted him as he walked through the door, "Did you find all the ingredients we need?"

"Yeah, but Sam," he added confused. "Did I mention that when I was in the Witches' Club with Portia, I had an allergic reaction  
to a cat….. well not exactly…. a cat; the other witch's familiar to be exact."

"Huh, you've never been allergic to cats in yourwhole life as far as I can remember," Sam observed pensive. "Of course allergies can flare up at any time, so maybe that's what happened."

"Hell, then they must disappear just as quickly 'cos I just met up with a cat that hounded me like a stalker all the way back to the Impala.  
I even lifted it up for good measure but my nose didn't give a huff, let alone a sneeze, " Dean complained as he put the supplies on the table.

"Well," Sam smirked. "Could be you're just allergic to cats who happen to turn into humans. Might come in handy the next time  
we come across a coven. You're our very own cat/familiar detector."

Then Sam's face fell as he added. "Man, I wish you had become allergic to dog/familiars; that'd be a lot more helpful. I was nearly traumatized by Portia!"

 

He came over to the table and rummaged in the bags, "As for the cat coming after you, Dean, it must have gotten a whiff of the Valerian root  
you had in here; some cats go mad for it."

"Well, Sammy; what you just said has made me feel better. I can go with being allergic to cat familiars. Just how many of them can  
there be around?" Dean grinned, somewhat relieved. Allergies were no fun!

"Oh, I don't know, Dean. Maybe thousands, " Sam smirked as Dean's face fell. "But don't worry, big brother, I'll protect you  
from those nasty pussies. They won't get anywhere near you!"

 

Dean was already planning a horrible vendetta as Sam's laugh followed him into the bathroom!

The End


End file.
